1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a search system and method of providing a vertical service connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
The amount of on-line information is increasing exponentially according to the development of network environments. A search service provides information desired by a user from among a massive amount of on-line information, and generally, a link of a web page matching a search word is provided to the user when the user inputs the search word. Recently, in addition to simply searching for a web page matching a search word, search algorithms that rank desired information for a user are being developed.
However, despite the development of search algorithms, it is difficult to establish standards for determining which one of search results is to be given a higher rank since it may be difficult to determine an intention of a user by only using a list of search words. Also, a rapid increase in an amount of on-line information may correspond with a rise in an amount of unprofessional and unverified information. Accordingly, it may be difficult for a search service provider to guarantee the reliability of search results.
Recently, specialized vertical service platforms, such as vertical social commerce and a vertical social network service (SNS), appeared to satisfy diverse and segmentalized needs of at least some users. The terms ‘vertical platform’ and ‘vertical service’ are common terms for a service that provides content which is specialized in a certain category.
Besides a service provided by the vertical platform, a section service provided according to categories by a large platform, such as a portal site, may also be a vertical service. The vertical service provided by the large platform may satisfy needs of users who want to obtain certain information since filtered, accurate and segmentalized information may be provided. As a search market advances, a portal is changing from a simple web page link provider to an information supplier.